1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a network model for a geographically distributed real world system, and, more particularly, to a method for modeling and viewing real world objects in the network model at real world times.
2. Description to the Related Art
A number of complex geographically distributed systems exist that are capable of being characterized by a network model. These systems typically include gas distribution, cable television, facility management, electric utilities, telecommunication, water and sewer treatment, or any other system capable of providing services to customers scattered over a large geographic area. These systems usually include a number of system assets or resources that are placed throughout a geographic region or area.
In one illustrative system, for example, a water and sewage treatment facility may include lift stations, pumps and pipes strategically placed throughout a neighborhood or county. A telecommunication system may include switches, central offices, cables, and multiplexers placed in strategic geographic locations for enabling communications in a given area. Likewise, an electric utility system may include poles, transmission lines, distribution lines, transformers, substations, and meters for providing power to geographically distributed customers.
In a typical system, a majority of the system assets and resources are connected to enable the provision of services or product to the system's customers. For an electric utility, a substation may be connected to a transformer, and the transformer may be connected to a meter to provide power to an end user of the system. It should be appreciated that the connections in a system may be one-to-one, one-to-many, many-to-many, etc. In the electric utility example, a transformer may be connected to a single meter (one-to-one), or the transformer may be connected to several meters (one-to-many).
As time passes, geographically distributed systems typically evolve, and the connections between system assets change. For example, the topology in a system may change as new assets are added to the system and when assets are removed. The connection of system assets may also change for design reasons or simply when new customers are added.
As described above, a network model may be used to characterize a geographically distributed system. That is, a network model may be used to represent or model a system, such as an electric utility, that inherently includes geographic information. The network model for these types of systems typically includes a map-driven interface that geographically displays system information. System assets may be represented as objects in the network model, and the objects may include user definable attributes. For example, with an electric utility, different components of a power distribution system may be superimposed on a map-driven interface as objects. Using a graphical user interface (GUI), the map-driven interface may be displayed, and a user may graphically access system information.
In one illustrative embodiment, a network model may be used to represent a gas distribution system. The objects in the network model may include distribution pipes, gas meters, compressors, dryers, or any other real world asset present in the gas distribution system. A compressor, for example, may be represented as an object on the map-driven interface, and the attributes of the compressor may include, compressor type, throughput, location, identification number, connectivity, or any other useful information defined by the user.
Network models of geographically distributed systems serve a number of useful purposes. A network model representing a real world system may be used to assist system designers in planning and designing improvements to the system. The network model may be used to assist in localizing and resolving outages or other customer service issues. The network model may be used to assist planners in balancing system loads and other requirements. The network model may be used to predict system operating parameters. In short, geographically distributed systems are often large and complex. These systems typically include numerous interrelated assets used to provide services to geographically distributed customers. The network model may be used to simplify tasks associated with these real world systems.
The importance of network models has increased with the current economic environment. With the deregulation of key industries, such as power and telecommunication, the competitive environment in these fields has intensified. Customers of these systems demand improved quality of service at lower prices. In addition, recent mergers and acquisitions have also changed the competitive landscape. More so than ever, owners and operators of geographically distributed systems must deploy and manage their system's assets as efficiently as possible. A network model is an essential tool in accomplishing this goal.
Unfortunately, traditional network models are not well suited for meeting the challenges associated with modeling complex geographically distributed systems. Traditional network models are often complex and difficult to operate. Updating the network model is usually a long arduous process that is cumbersome and requires a trained professional.
Updating information in a traditional network model becomes particularly problematic in multi-user environments. This is because changes usually require recompiling the model. In other words, changes in the network model are not dynamically incorporated. Instead, the changes become accessible only after a recompiling process or updating script is executed, which usually requires temporarily taking the network model offline.
Traditional network models do not account for the time-centric nature inherent in geographically distributed systems (i.e., traditional network models do not adequately account for or focus on the aspect of time.) As described above, system assets are represented by objects in a network model. These objects have attributes that are defined by the users of the network model. To accurately represent the real world system over time, the objects should include the ability to evolve in the network model, as do the real world system assets they represent. Moreover, this evolution should be historically tracked and capable of recall by the network model. Likewise, the connectivity between objects (i.e., topology) should also evolve in the network model, as do the connections between assets in the real world system.
Traditional network models do not adequately support historical investigative activities. Users of these traditional modeling systems are unable to recall logical (schematic) and/or physical (geographic) views of the network from any selected point in time. In other words, traditional network models may allow users to set object attributes and define their connectivity within the network model, but there is no synchronization of these events with when they occurred real time in the real world system they are intended to model.
In short, a more intelligent and comprehensive network model would be capable of tracking and representing the real world system, as it existed in real time. Attribute values of objects and their connectivity should evolve in the model, and the state of the network (e.g., logical, physical, etc.) should be recallable by the user, as it existed real time in the real world system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.